This invention relates to a constitution of an industrial robot of the cartesian coordinate type.
Conventionally, in an industrial robot of this type, on a first base which is transferable along a first transfer movement direction, a second base is mounted thereon so as to move along a second transfer movement direction orthogonal to the first transfer movement direction. On a head which is mounted on the second base so as to undergo a transfer movement along the whole length of the second base, a gripping member is attached so as to be able to grasp a workpiece.
However, in conventional constructions, a base is always present on the upper portion of the working range plane or the working area on which the gripper portion member operates so that it is difficult to watch the operation of the gripping member within the working range plane and thus, the operability and useability are impaired.
Moreover, in a conventional popular mounting construction, the mounting construction becomes extremely incurvated due to temperature changes and the difference of the heat expansion rate between a slider and a rail and thus, the precision of the robot operation is deteriorated.